1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system which can mount a camera device on a printer device through a cradle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3446374), there has been a system which can mount a camera device is directly on a printer device and image data of the camera device is printed by the printer device. Further, a small camera device, such as a digital still camera can be mounted on a cradle device. For example, when a small camera device is mounted on a cradle device, a charge type battery built in the camera device can be charged. Further, the camera device can exchange data by wire with other electronic devices.